It started as a joke
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: this is an ItaXDei fic...just cause i wanted to write one..WARNING YAOI


I do not own Naruto.

I just wanted to write this i love the pairing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was sitting outside the akatsuki hideout waiting to hear from Pein. All the demons had been caught, but they needed Pein to help them extract the ninetails from Naruto. He went up into a tree to get better shade from the sun when he noticed the blonde sitting up a little higher. Deiciding that he needed some entertainment, he went up and hit Deidara on the head.

"What the hell, un?", Deidara said rubbing his head.

Itachi laughed. "Next time keep your guard up.", he said to him still laughing.

"You're such an asshole, un", Deidara said crossing his arm.

"Oh come on Deidara..Lighten up a bit...And maybe I could imagine for five seconds that you're a really hot chick", Itachi said looking at him.

Deidara glared at Itachi. "I hate you, un. I hope you kill yourself soon, un.", Deidara said still angry.

"Whatever", Itachi said jumping down and going inside the hideout to take a shower.

_The nerve of that guy. He always comes and messing up my day. Why can't he just be normal?_, Deidara thought.

---

Deidara went into the base and into his room. He started making more clay bombs wondering when Sasori was coming back. His partner had left a while ago saying that he needed to talk to someone concerning Orochimaru. The informant had asked Sasori to come alone as so Deidara got to sit at base all day bored out of his mind. He finished making a few of his bombs and placed them somewhere for safe keeping. He got up thinking about blowing something up as soon as he got the chance to. Then a thought crossed his mind and he smiled evilly.

He went to Itachi's room and walked in. Itachi wasn't in there, and he decided to place his smallest bombs in different places and watched as Itachi's room blew up. He put one in Itachi's underwear drawer and closet laughing quietly to himself at the brillance of this he was done he went back to his room which was across the hall and one door down and waited. Itachi got out of the shower and went back into his room with a towel covering his waist. Deidara blushed a little thinking that Itachi looked sexy like that, but watched as he went into his room. Moments later a nice little group of explosions was heard and Itachi yelling.

Deidara was laying on his bed laughing when the now very pissed off Uchiha came in with only a pair of pants on looking extremely angry.

"Why shouldn't I kill you now?", Itachi said angrily.

"Because you started it, un", Deidara said sticking his tongue out at Itachi.

"....", Itachi said nothing but punched Deidara and dropped him.

"OUCH, un", Deidara yelled. "Don't get mad at me, un. Next time you start something make sure you finish it, un.", Deidara finished.

Itachi stopped but didn't turn around. "What did I start?", he asked calmly.

"You started this whole thing when you hit me on the head, un", Deidara said a little angry.

"Oh really?", Itachi asked turning around and then tackling the blonde so he was on top of him. "I guess I should finish what I started then...", Itachi said.

"What is that suppo-?", Deidara started but was cut off by Itachi's mouth slamming down on his.

Deidara eyes shot open and he looked at Itachi and pushed him off.

"What the hell are you doing, un?", he said wiping his mouth off.

"Finishing what I started", Itachi said smirking before he moved on top of the blonde again. "No where were we?"

Itachi kissed Deidara again forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Deidara bit down on Itachi's tongue hoping that would Itachi move off of him. Instead the ex-leaf nin just moaned and went back to exploring Deidara's mouth. Deidara tried to move his head away before giving in and kissing Itachi. Itachi smiled inwardly when Deidara's tongue started exploring his mouth and the two fought for the ultimate dominance in their kiss. Itachi lost to Deidara, but then moved down to start taking off Deidara's shirt. He removed it ripping it off in one quick motion before his mouth came down on one of Deidara's erect nipples. He started sucking on it gently biting it when he notcied something licking his exposed chest a little lower. He looked and saw that Deidara's chest mouth had opened and started licking him. Itachi raised his eyebrows and then clamped his mouth on Deidara's other nipple and started sucking and biting. Deidara moaned and arched up a little to meet Itachi's mouth. Itachi moved away and deidara whimpered at the loss of contact.

Itachi then took off Deidara's pants and kissed his thighs moving down lower and lower until the blonde's pants were off. Deidara looked at him with a dazed look and watched as Itachi removed him boxers. He tried to cover up a bit so Itachi wouldn't completely see his package but Itachi swiped his hands away.

"No no bad Deidara...I want to look at you.", Itachi said looking at Deidara's now naked body. "You are quite gorgeous for a guy Deidara", itachi said before taking Deidara's member into his mouth.

Deidara involuntary thrust his hips up and Itachi laughed in his throat causing a vibrating sensation through Deidara's whole body. Deidara moaned louldy and continued moving against Itachi's mouth.

"It feels so good, un", Deidara said . "Oh my goodness...Itachi...I...", Deidara said and then came in Itachi's mouth.

Itachi swallowed it all and then sucked on a couple of his fingers.

"Now Deidara I need you to relax", Itachi said as her put a finger into Deidara's entrance. Deidara winced in pain but then began enjoying it as another finger was added he had the same reaction and started clenching more around Itachi fingers.

"Stop clenching you idiot", itachi said and and roughly pushed a third finger into Deidara's semi-unwillingly entrance. He kept going stretching his fingers out even though the younger blonde was screaming in pain. Itachi smirked and once he was satisfied he grabbed up Deidara and placed him on all fours. "Are you ready?", Itachi asked before thrusting himself into Deidara's entrance without an answer.

Deidara screamed out in pain even as Itachi began moving. Tears fell from Deidara's eyes as Itachi moved in and out of him. Itachi moved slightly and then found Deidara's sweet spot. Deidara had tried to bite them back but couldn't help moans coming from his mouth. One of Deidara's hands moved towards where he and Itachi were connected and then it started to lick Itachi's sack as the ex-leaf nin moaned and started playing with Deidara. He felt Deidara start to shake a little and Itachi could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax. He thrust into Deidara a few more times and felt Deidara come in a large almost violent orgasm. Itachi moaned and came inside Deidara as he pulled the blonde's hair to make sure that all of him was in the blonde when he did.


End file.
